(Not Applicable)
The invention relates to card games. More particularly, the invention relates to Blackjack variant card games.
With the expansion of gaming and the increase in competition, casinos are striving to offer a wider variety of games. The growth in slot machine popularity and the increase in variety of specialty games has resulted in the overall reduction in conventional Blackjack (xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d) tables.
Many casinos, however, are reluctant to further reduce the number of Blackjack tables because of the inherent game attractiveness to both players and casinos. The game is based on simple concepts and procedures that are readily understood by casual and regular players alike. In addition, the game allows players to use basic strategies that provide some degree of player control and that allow for heightened excitement. For the casino operators, the game requires relatively low overhead to facilitate and monitor.
In an attempt to accommodate the desire for variety and the retention of a significant Blackjack presence, several Blackjack variant games have been introduced. These games include Multiple Action Blackjack, Spanish 21, Face-Up 21, and Royal Match. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,917 to Vancura. Although Blackjack variants typically provide additional waging options, these games tend to either negatively alter the flow of the Blackjack game or add very little game dynamics. Another Blackjack variant is Action Gaming""s 21 Stud. In this game, each player has the option of placing a side wager in addition to the basic Blackjack wager. The side wager is a bet that a dealer""s 5-card hand will be above a certain rank and has a variable payoff scale according to rank. Since a Blackjack player may be satisfied with a hand before being dealt 5-cards (e.g., when the player is dealt an Ace and a Jack for the first two cards), 21 Stud provides for a dealer settling all Blackjack wagers after standing or busting. The game then allows the dealer to draw extra cards, if necessary until having a total of 5 cards. The dealer""s first 5 cards form a Poker hand. A standing hand occurs on the odd occasions that more than 5 cards were required for the dealer to reach 17 or more.
21 Stud, however, has several drawbacks. Firstly, because all players with the side wager are betting on the same outcome, the game is very volatile. Secondly, with the range of payoff odds required with a 5-card game, there is a risk of a high payoff amount. Accordingly, the game will likely never be offered with a $1 side bet and may require extra surveillance. Thirdly, the Blackjack hand is the primary part of the game for the majority of players. However, Blackjack wagers are settled first, so the potential anticipatory thrill time is lower on the primary wager. Fourthly, when 5-card hands are dealt face-up, one at a time, there is usually very little excitement because after 3 cards it is often obvious that a premium hand cannot be created. For example when the first 3 cards dealt are 10, 5, and 2 (off-suit), no straight, flush, full house or better are possible. Fifthly, and probably most significantly, the dealer is usually required to take extra cards. This aspect of the game is particularly problematic because it slows the game down and deters potential players who are generally adverse to waiting for other players or the dealer from taking additional cards and those potential players who do not like the run of cards to be altered.
The invention provides card games that combine the play of Blackjack (xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d) with a 3-card Poker wager (xe2x80x9c21+3xe2x80x9d). In a casino embodiment, the invention can be played in conjunction with a conventional Blackjack casino-type table and a single standard deck of 52 playing cards. The table surface not only has the regular Blackjack bet area, but also an extra bet area for an optional 3-card Poker side wager. In such an embodiment, the table also displays a payoff scale on the side wager and further instructional and promotional information.
At the beginning of a game, each player places a basic Blackjack wager and an optional 3-card Poker wager. A dealer deals each player a card, with the dealer receiving a face-up card. Each player also receives a second card. A player""s 3-card hand consists of the 2-card hand dealt to that player and the dealer""s face-up card. At this point, the outcomes of the 3-card Poker hands are determined. In one embodiment of the invention, a pair or better (xe2x80x9cPair Plusxe2x80x9d) constitutes a winning hand. After settling the Poker wagers, the game of Blackjack continues.
The invention advantageously retains all the features and advantages of Blackjack (and Blackjack variants) as well as provides the dynamics of 3-card Poker, without interfering with the card sequence, for enhanced player anticipation and enjoyment. The invention thus benefits the player who desires a Pair Plus type of game as well as the player who does not want to leave a Blackjack game, but desires some variety. In addition, the invention provides casino operators with added revenue generating features without requiring additional casino tables, space, or extra game surveillance.
Another feature of the invention is that it can be practiced with a variety of Blackjack deck modes including double deck, four-deck, six-deck, and eight-deck, with each mode having an appropriate payoff scale.
With the 21+3 scenario, mathematical probability principles dictate that as the number of decks increases, the frequency of different hand ranks varies. For example, with an increasing number of decks, the relative frequencies of a straight flush and a straight decreases, whereas the relative frequency of three of a kind, flush and pair increases, while the overall frequency of a pair or better also increases. It is thus difficult to have a standard payoff scale for each of the common varieties of Blackjack, including single deck, double deck, four-deck, six-deck and eight-deck.
Such varying payoff scales are not desirable to casino operators, and players may be disenchanted with the lower multiple deck payoff scales. Moreover, a game incorporating more generous payoff scales with fewer decks may be susceptible to player skill techniques such as card counting, shuffle tracking and card locating. Thus, a payoff scale that is constant irrespective of the number of decks would satisfy casino operators"" concerns. With the standard bet payoff, the house advantage would be readily adjusted according to the number of decks; that is, higher for fewer decks and lower for more decks. As a consequence, as vulnerability to skill techniques increases with the smaller number of decks, the house advantage also increases and vice versa. Vulnerability to skill techniques could also be eliminated by using a constant shuffling machine.
The invention can be readily implemented in a wide variety of additional forms and media including, single player slot video machines, multi-player slot video machines, electronic games and devices, lottery terminals, scratch-card formats, software as well as in-flight, home, and Internet entertainment. Moreover, the invention can be readily implemented in software, which can be stored on a disk (e.g., magnetic disk, compact disc (CD), etc.) and used with a computer system.
The foregoing, and other features and advantages of the invention, will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, the accompanying drawing, and the appended claims.